I Know Heaven and Hell S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Combined episodes. A mental ward escapee is more interesting than she seems and both heaven and hell are fighting to get at her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

I Know What You Did Last Summer/Heaven and Hell

Kayla watched from the bar as Sam and Dean hustled some guy at the pool table. Sam played the part of the drunken brother while Dean tried to talk him out of betting all their money away.

"You've already taken what, two bills off him? I'm just saying."

"Hey shut up Dean, I'm fine."

"No you're not fine, you're drunk."

He paused. "Let's make it five hundred." Sam put a handful of cash on the pool table.

"Five hundred?" Dean asked incredulously.

The guy smiled. "Sure. Your break."

Sam tried to make it seem as if he were having trouble lining up the ball but when he made the break, he must have sunk at least four balls in.

"He's good."

Kayla gasped and put a hand to her heart, the voice was so damn close. "Ruby. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. I just have some information I thought you guys would want to hear."

Sam had seen her by then and left the table _and _the money. They came up to them, Dean was already furious.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up around me."

She rolled her eyes. "I've just got some information then I'm gone. I've been hearing some whispers."

"Ooo, demon whispers. That's reliable."

Kayla took a drink of his beer. "Dean don't make a scene."

Ruby ignored him altogether. "A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her, apparently some of the big hitters showed up for the Easter egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she?"

"No idea, but I'm thinking she's important, the order is to capture her alive. I just figure whatever the deal is, you might want to find the girl before the demons do."

Sam glanced to Dean. "Maybe we should check it out."

"Um, we've got a case but thanks." Dean answered before taking another swallow of beer.

"What case?" Ruby challenged.

"We've got leads, big leads."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Well it beats the wild goose chase over a girl who may not even exist just because you say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news, I don't care what you do with it."

"We'll at least run the name." Kayla said, mostly directed at Dean. "It can't hurt anything."

"Yeah whatever."

Sam immediately took the information and ran with it; Anna Milton _was_ real and she _had _escaped from a mental institution yesterday. Dean was not only unconvinced there was a case, he was pissed they were taking the lead from Ruby. He just didn't understand why all of a sudden they trusted her. Now they had to go on a freaking three day drive to track this stupid girl down.


	2. Chapter 2

When they did finally get to the institution, Dean insisted he and Kayla go in. He didn't want Sam's 'blind trust' of Ruby to interfere with the investigation. Anna's case worker was more than happy to help them out, she seemed genuinely concerned with her well being and wanted to find her.

"The orderly doesn't even remember going into her room, apparently she knocked him unconscious and it caused some amnesia." She told them.

Dean scribbled on his pad. "That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy with eighty pounds on her."

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"So," Kayla followed her back into the hallway. "Anna hasn't had a long history of mental illness?"

"Not at all. Two months ago she was happy, well-adjusted. Journalism major, lots of friends, bright future."

"And she just flipped?" Dean asked.

"That's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within two weeks Anna was completely overcome by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?"

The case worker handed Kayla a sketch book. "She thought demons were everywhere."

Wasn't delusional to them. Kayla started to flip through the pages, looked like the typical crazy stuff until she turned to a page that she had written _Raising of the Witnesses_ with a sketch of some ghosts on the next page. That wasn't the typical crazy. The next page read _Samhain, the next seal is broken._

"Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world."

They exchanged a look. Whoever this girl was, she knew a hell of a lot. They needed to find her and figure out how she knows it, and if she knows anything they don't.

The next place they tried was her parents house which was a bust, the demons beat them there. Her parents were dead via throat slashing and sulfur was found on the floor. They were really gunning for Anna, and they weren't messing around. When considering her religious background, Sam suggested they try a church, specifically her father's church that wasn't far from where they were.

The place was empty from first glance, making it a good place to hide. They went up to the top level where the storage area was. Out of habit the guys walked in guns drawn and they saw movement in the corner.

Kayla glanced beside her and shoved Sam's gun away. "Put that thing away, you want to scare the crap out of her?"

He slid it back into its holster, Dean did the same.

"Anna?" Sam called out. "We're not going to hurt you, we're here to help. My name's Sam, this is my brother Dean…"

"Not Sam Winchester?" She blurted quietly from behind a dresser.

"Um, yeah."

She quickly stepped out, like the fear had left her. "And you're Dean? The Dean?"

"Well, yeah." He smirked slightly. "The Dean, I guess."

Sam and Kayla looked at each other with the same eye roll.

"It's really you." She approached them. "Oh my God, you were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out and some of the angels think you can help save us." She glanced at Sam. "And some of them don't like you at all. But you…" She turned to Kayla. "You're Kayla then, right? Castiel talks about you."

_Of course._ Dean sighed. _Add that to the list of shit to worry about._

"They talk about you guys all the time lately, I feel like I know you."

Dean shook his head. "So you talk to angels?"

"No no, no way. Sometimes they just talk, and I hear them, in my head."

"Do you hear them right now?"

"Not right now, but a lot. I can't shut them out, there's so many of them."

"You got a bad rap then." Kayla noted. "Locked up for overhearing angels, when did it start?"

"September eighteenth, exactly."

"The day I got out of hell." Dean muttered.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell: Dean Winchester is saved."

Ruby ran into the room. "You got the girl? Good, let's go."

Anna stepped back quickly, the fear jumped right back in her. "Her face!"

"She's here to help." Sam told her.

"We gotta go, now. Demon coming, big wig."

"Well that's convenient." Dean shot at her. "You show up just as we find the girl and there's a big timer on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here, _you_ did. He followed you from the girl's house you idiots."

"Dean."

They turned and saw the statue of the Virgin Mary, crying tears of blood. That just can't be good.

"It's too late, he's here."

Kayla motioned to Anna. "Come on, you need to hide." She took her to the corner closet.

Sam pulled out his flask of holy water.

"No way." Ruby argued. "You gotta pull him right away Sam."

"Now wait…"

"Now's not the time for bellyaching! Either he does his thing, and kills this demon, or we die."

Sam looked at Dean and put the flask back. They could argue later. Kayla secured Anna in the closet and joined them again. They didn't have to wait long. The door flew open and a man walked in. When he crossed the threshold Sam held his hand up, the demon's eyes turned white and he grabbed his throat, coughing lightly before his eyes turned normal again.

"That tickles." He kept coming. "You don't have the juice to take me on Sam." With a movement of his hand Sam was across the room and down the stairs.

Dean was next, he went at him with Ruby's knife. The demon slammed him against the wall. "Hello again Dean." He punched him and slammed his wrist against the wood, dislodging the knife from his hand. "Come on Dean, don't you recognize me? Oh I forgot, I'm wearing a pediatrician." He punched him in the face.

Ruby went for Anna, Kayla slid on the floor and grabbed hold of the knife. When she went to swipe he caught her by the wrist and jerked his hand to the side. Something in her wrist snapped but she held on to that damn knife. She grabbed it with her other hand and drove it into his chest.

"Augh!" He shook his head. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." He shoved her across the floor and punched Dean again. "We were so close…in hell."

He stared at him. "Alastair."

Sam came up behind him and twisted the blade, forcing him to let go of Dean. He grabbed up Kayla and pointed to the stained glass window. Time for the big exit. As Alastair was pulling the knife out they made the jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam grunted against the pain as the needle went in again.

"Wuss." Kayla pulled the stitch through the last time and bit the end off the line, tying securely against his skin.

Dean came back from the sink favoring his shoulder and took another swig of booze. "Your wrist is broken."

"I'm fine." She took the bottle from him and poured it over Sam's wound, he hissed quietly. "Sorry, pressure."

He put a rag over it and held it firm. "Thank you."

"I can't believe we lost the knife." Dean took the bottle back, wanting to put some distance between them.

"Who the hell was that demon?"

"No one good. We gotta find Anna, make sure she's okay."

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's fine." Sam stood and went around behind him. "Come on." He grabbed his shoulder. "On three. One…" He jerked the shoulder back into place.

Kayla winced when he cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." He sat down and took her hand, slowly feeling along her bones. "You sure about Ruby? How do you know she didn't use us to find radio girl and then told that thing to kill us."

"She took Anna to keep her safe."

"Yeah."

Kayla flinched lightly and held back another wince. He'd found the break. "There."

"Then why hasn't she called?" He lowered his voice. "You ready?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting for us to lead him back to Anna. That's why he let us go."

He set the break and gave her the ice pack. "You call this letting us go?"

"Ruby will contact us."

"Why do you trust her so much?"

"I already told you."

"You gotta do better than that." He grabbed the other ice pack for his own shoulder. "I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I really want to understand. But I need to know more, I mean, I deserve to know more."

So he told him about the night they'd been jumped in their motel room, how they thought Ruby had turned against them but ended up saving their lives and killing the other demons. He went on to tell him how he'd told her to let the woman go who she was possessing and that they didn't want her help, but she'd come back days later in the body of a coma victim who already passed. She'd done a lot to prove herself. That's when they started training.

"So, what did she teach you?" Dean asked.

He continued with his story. He told him how he'd started trying to exorcise demons and wasn't very good at it, at first. It had pissed him off and made him feel useless, like everything he was doing was failing. That's when Ruby had actually comforted him, convinced him to let go and he'd ended up sleeping with her. That part was awkward, especially the look on Kayla's face. He knew she'd suspected but never knew for sure.

"Sam." Dean interrupted his story.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information."

"I told you I was coming clean." Admittedly it wasn't completely clean. He left out an important detail for both their sakes. He left out the part where Ruby told him he should relieve the tension with Kayla, and that taking it there with her would only betray his brother's trust.

"Ok but, but brain-stabbing imagery aside, so far all you've told me is that she screwed you, played mind tricks and told you everything under the sun to make you to go bad."

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story."

"Just skip the nudity, please."

So then it went to Lilith being in town. How he'd wanted to go after her himself, just himself and take her out. Ruby had argued with him up and down not to go, that he wasn't ready. And when he went after her anyway, ignoring the warnings, he was lead into a trap. But Ruby showed, she came back for him and saved him, again.

"Whatever you have to say, she saved me. And what she said to me, it's what you would have said."

There was a knock at the door. "Housekeeping."

"Not now." Dean called.

"Sir I've got clean towels."

He grimaced and went to open the door. "Couldn't you just leave them?"

The hefty woman shoved the towels into his hand and walked inside, pulled the drapes shut and gave Sam a piece of paper. "I'm at this address."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kayla laughed. "Ruby?"

"Go out the bathroom window. Don't take your car, don't stop, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot. Anna's with me. Go!" She hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Ruby were waiting for them when they got there. Anna sat up when she saw them with a smile.

"You came, Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"I hear she does that." Dean cleared his throat and glanced to her. "I guess I um, you know."

She crossed her arms. "What?"

"I guess I owe you, for helping them out. I just, um…"

"Don't strain yourself."

"He says thank you." Kayla patted his shoulder.

"Is the moment over then? Good, because that was awkward." Dean looked back at Sam.

"Hey Sam, do you think it would be okay to make a quick call? I want to tell my parents I'm okay, they must be completely freaked."

They looked at each other, probably not helping her state of mind. "What?"

Kayla stepped forward, taking this one for the team. "Anna," she sat on the couch next to her. "Your parents…"

"What about them?" She was already tearing up and Kayla remembered that feeling, that dark dread when she knew in her heart her parents had been killed, before ever being told.

"I'm so sorry Anna."

"No! No they're not…" She sobbed. "Why is this happening to me?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

In the midst of her crying she sat up again suddenly, overwhelmed with fear. "They're coming."

"Back room." Dean ordered and Anna quickly went without arguing.

They gathered the weapons, Ruby dug through Dean's bag.

Kayla saw what she was doing. "I hope you're not looking for your knife."

She looked up. "You're kidding. You guys have impeccable timing for these things."

The door started rattling, only instead of the demons they expected, it was Castiel and Uriel.

"Please tell me you're here to help." Dean stated with exhaustion. "We've been having demon issues all day."

"I can see that." Uriel glared at Ruby. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel cut to the chase.

"Here for her like, 'here for her'?"

"Stop talking." Uriel snapped. "Give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No, she has to die." Castiel stated, so factual.

"Why?"

"Get out of the way." Uriel started to come towards them.

"Whoa just wait." Dean held a hand up. "I know she wiretapped your angel chats or whatever…"

Kayla only spoke towards Castiel, she already didn't like Uriel. "Why would you kill an innocent girl?"

He shook his head. "She's far from innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean," Uriel started. "She's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Give us the girl."

"No."

"Who's going to stop us? You? This demon whore?" Uriel threw her across the room. As he went to grab her Dean of all people went to her rescue.

Castiel walked towards Sam.

"Cas, stop, please."

He touched his forehead and he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Why would you do this?!" Kayla yelled at him. "Why do you want her?"

The room started to flash, almost like lightning. Suddenly the angels disappeared.

"Dean?"

"I'm good."

She went into the next room. "Anna?" Her arm was covered in blood. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Dean ran in and saw the blood, he grabbed a strip of fabric from the table and wrapped it around her wound. There was a symbol painted on the mirror in front of her.

"Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?"

"No. I sent them away, far away."

Kayla looked uneasily to the mirror and began to question which side was right here. "How'd you know to do that?"

"It just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam went to find out what he could on the ever-more mysterious Anna while the rest of them took her to Bobby's panic room. Ruby even mixed up some hex bags for them, to keep them from being hunted by angels and demons alike. The angels had apparently stopped talking altogether, which was troubling in itself. Sam came back and called Dean and Kayla upstairs.

"Okay so, Anna's parents were a church deacon and a housewife. Not the most interesting. However, this latest psych episode wasn't her first. When she was two and a half, she'd get hysterical anytime her dad got up close. She was convinced he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber?" Dean smirked. "A little snaking the pipes?"

"Dude you're confusing reality with porn again. Anyway she just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad. Like, wanted to kill her mad."

Kayla looked at the report. "That's messed up for a two year old."

"Yeah. They sent her to therapy, she got better, grew up completely normal."

"Why don't you guys just ask me to my face if you have something to ask?" Anna was suddenly in the doorway.

"Uh, you're right." Sam sighed. "Is there something you want to tell us? The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled, why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear I would give anything to know."

"Then let's find out."

"How?"

Dean followed his train of thought. "We'll get Pam. She'll have to come here though, Anna has to stay here."

"I'll go." Sam offered.

"No, we got it. Me and Kayla will go."

"Alright…no distractions."

"Dude."

"I'm just saying."

Kayla smiled and fished the keys out of Dean's jacket pocket. "No distractions." She ran towards the stairs.

"Hey!" He yelled and walked after her. "You are _not_ driving!"

When they got onto the road, Dean driving of course, he saw it as a good opportunity to get clarity on some things. He wanted to know what he was up against.

"Hey since we're on the flashback train for this job, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She had been wondering when he'd get around to it, she was kind of surprised it took as long as it did.

"You started sleeping with Sam because of his nightmares, right?"

"Yeah." She responded. "I really didn't want to see you being torn to shreds by a hellhound, over and over, every night."

He tried to be understanding of the situation. "But you said you went further than that."

Kayla sighed quietly and a wave of regret ran through her, she had to accept it now. He wanted to know the truth, she wouldn't deny him of it. "We got wasted one night."

He smirked; at least the stories started the same.

"Sam had gone kamikaze and went after Lilith by himself, which almost got him killed. I don't know which worried me more, the fact that Sam was trying to get himself killed or the fact that I was trying to cut in front of him in line."

"Nothing a few shots couldn't handle."

"You weren't there Dean. And that's all I thought about, each and every second I was just swallowed by this grief because we'd failed you."

This was turning into an entirely different conversation. "You didn't fail me. There wasn't anything you could do."

She grimaced; that was a different argument. "Anyway, the whole thing was my fault. If you're going to mad at someone about it, it should be me."

Sam hadn't told him who started it, he'd just assumed. "You started it?"

Hell, not only did she start it, she had to convince him it was okay. Kayla nodded slightly and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm so sorry Dean. I never thought, I just, I hunt demons, and vampires, and shapeshifters and all kinds of nightmare worthy crap that doesn't even make me cringe. Turns out the one thing I couldn't handle was losing you."

Dean cleared his throat, she had no idea how much he could sympathize with that. "But he started fooling around with Ruby, so what happened?"

"It got personal. Sam was taking it seriously and..."

"Wait, it got personal? Isn't that kind of the idea?"

"No," she argued. "You don't understand Dean, when he started hunting without you, his whole attitude shifted. He became severe and absolute, hell he almost became you." She shook her head, remembering how he'd looked at her that night. "There were times when he would look at me and I swore I was looking right into your eyes."

"So…" he was so confused at this point, but for once in a great way. "You kept a thing going with Sam because he reminded you of me?"

"Well it sounds bad when you say it. Don't get me wrong okay? You know I care about Sam, he's great and sweet and definitely isn't hard to look at…"

"Hey skip to the point."

She smiled. "He's not whose name is now a permanent fixture on my neck."

"That's, good to hear." Her explanation was more of a relief than anything.

"You were really worried about me and Sam."

"Well you keep talking about how hot you think he is…"

"Unlike _some _people, I don't have to sleep with someone just because they're hot."

"What are you saying?" He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Pam didn't waste any time settling Anna in for a hypnotism session. Hopefully it would shine some light onto what the hell was going on around here.

"Alright Anna, just relax. I'm going to count down from five and when we do, you'll be in a deep sleep. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper okay? Five, four, three, two, one. Deep sleep." She ran her fingers over her eyes. "Every muscle calm, relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

"Now Anna, tell me. How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know, I just did."

"Your father, what's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right, but I want you to look further back, when you were very young. Just a couple of years old."

"I don't wanna."

"It'll be okay Anna. Just one look, that's all we need."

"No." She started to shift on the cot.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

Anna was tossing and turning now, fighting against the memories. "No, no…" she jerked upwards suddenly. "He's gonna kill me! No!" The lights in the room started busting, the door slammed shut and latched itself as Anna screamed.

Pam remained calm. "Anna calm down, you're all right, you're safe." She stood and went over to the girl. "Wake in one two three four five."

Anna relaxed. She exhaled in a long breath and opened her eyes.

"Anna, are you all right?"

She sat up, looking more sure of herself. Confident even. "Thank you Pamela. That helped a lot, I remember now."

Sam looked at her. "Remember what?"

"Who I am."

"I'll bite." Dean stated. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel."

Well. That puts a new spin on things. They gave her a few minutes to recover and went upstairs into the living room. No one was too keen on the new finding.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." She assured.

"I'm not so reassured." Ruby told her.

"Me neither." Pam agreed.

"So, Uriel, Castiel, they're the ones who came for me?"

"You know them?"

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So they were your bosses or something?"

"Try the other way around."

Dean nodded. "Look at you."

"I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head, they're following orders."

Kayla was watching her, not really sure what to think at this point. "Why would they want to kill you?"

"I disobeyed, I fell."

"You fell?"

"She fell to Earth, became human." Pamela told them.

"Wait a minute I don't get it. Angels can just become human?"

"It kind of hurts. Like um, cutting your kidney out with a butter knife kind of hurt."

"Ouch." Kayla rubbed her side.

"Yeah. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?"

"My grace, it's energy. I hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle, she had no idea how right she really was."

Ruby had had enough. "I don't think you guys appreciate how truly screwed we are."

"She's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel that they can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup and sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know. That's why I have to get my grace back."

Dean looked at her questioningly. "You can do that? This seems like a lot of back and forth.

"If I can find it."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Kind of lost track, I was falling about ten thousand miles an hour at the time."

"You mean like, falling, literally?"

"Yes."

Sam was on to something. "Could a human see it? Like a comet, or a meteor?"

"Yes, it could have been seen."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam found some research giving them an approximate spot of where to look. A comet was spotted landing nine months before Anna was born near the town where her mother lived when she got pregnant. At the same time, a meteor was seen in Kentucky, where they believed the grace landed.

When he found a local miracle in Union, Kentucky they drove overnight to find an Oak that grew full size in a six month period. Anna said it was definitely where the grace had landed, but that someone had taken it.

That night she started hearing them again.

"Guys, the angels are talking." They all stopped to look at her.

"What are they saying?"

"It's weird, like a recording. A loop. It says: Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or…we hurl him back to damnation."

"Well then." Kayla headed for the door.

Dean shook himself from the idea. "Where are you going?"

"To find Cas, and tell him where she is." She threw her hex bag on the table.

"Kayla." Sam sounded surprised but she didn't see why.

"You heard what she said! It's Dean or her," she looked at Dean. "And you are _not_ going back for her."

"Kayla we can't just give her to them."

"I'll deliver her on a silver platter if they want it! You're not going back to hell because of a decision _she_ made!"

Dean lowered her voice, she was really upset about this. "Baby calm down."

Now she looked at Anna. "Did you think that you could disobey a direct order from God and everyone up there would just be fine and dandy about it? You knew there would be consequences, why does he have to suffer for it?"

"Kayla it's…"

"No, she right." Anna told him and looked to Kayla. "You're right."

"Well aware." She walked out the front door.

"I'll talk to her." Dean followed her outside. "Kayla take your hex bag."

"No. Let them find us."

"They're bluffing, they won't send me back. They wouldn't have gotten me out just to send me back."

"And maybe they'll get you out again, maybe they think you need a reminder."

A shudder ran through him with that, he really didn't want a refresher course. "Okay but handing her over, that's just not what we do."

"I think what we do has changed, a lot."

"We'll find a way." He kissed her softly and gave a reassuring smile. In reality the whole thing scared the crap out of them, he was not looking for another trip downstairs.

Just after dark Dean was outside looking over angel lore. Kayla was still pissed and had resigned to a quiet spot in the house with Ruby, cooking up who knows what kind of plan to turn Anna in. He needed a little space himself and decided to do the solo research. After awhile Anna came up behind him.

"Hey," he tried to sound optimistic. "Holding up?"

"Yeah, a little scared I guess. I wanted to thank you, you guys didn't have to help me out."

"Let's skip the whole, thanks for trying speech huh? Participation trophies suck ass."

"It's not your fault, maybe I don't deserve to be saved."

"Don't talk like that."

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one and I knew it. Maybe I gotta pay."

"Yeah well, we've all done things we gotta pay for."

She sat on the trunk of the car next to his paperwork. "I gotta tell you something. You're not gonna like it."

"Okay, what?"

"About a week ago, the angels were talking about you, about what you did in hell. Dean, I know." She reached out and touched his face. "It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself."

"Anna I don't want to…I _can't,_ talk about that."

"I know, but when you can, there are people that want to help. You're not alone. That's all I'm trying to say." She stood up and looked at him for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"You know, last night on Earth and all that."

"You're stealing my best line." He glanced towards the house. "But I can't."

She smiled, a little sad. "I know."

"I um," he was suddenly uncomfortable. The idea of sleeping with an angel was more than appealing and he knew where his weaknesses were. "I should go inside." He quickly gathered his materials and went into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it through the night and the angels hadn't come to collect yet. All they could do now was wait for everything to fall into place. This plan was far from full proof and at this point, everyone was on edge.

"I don't know man, where's Ruby?"

"Hey she's your hell buddy."

"She'll be here." Kayla assured, they had discussed everything.

Anna walked into the barn and saw Dean drinking. "A little early for that isn't it?"

"It's two a.m. somewhere."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

The doors blew open and Castiel and Uriel walked in with a blow of fresh air.

"How'd you find us?" Sam stepped in front of Anna. He looked at Kayla but when Cas glanced at Dean, he turned to his brother. "Dean? Why?"

He looked guilty, almost sick over the whole thing. "I'm sorry Anna."

"They gave him a choice," she stated. "It was me, or you. I know how their minds work." She stepped forward. "No more tricks, no more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel stated.

"No, you're not. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just…"

"Orders are orders, I know. Just make it quick."

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head!" A voice from behind them made them turn, Alastair had arrived with two other demons and an injured Ruby in tow.

When Uriel started going towards him they all backed off. That was one fight they did not want to be in the middle of.

"How dare you come into this room, you pussing sore."

"Name calling." He walked the rest of the way to meet him. "That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn and walk away now." Castiel warned him.

"Sure, just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we'll do." Castiel stepped up beside Uriel. "I won't say it again. Leave, now. Or we lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances."

Everyone was quiet as the staredown went on, no one wanted to even breathe.

Uriel was the first to move. He took on the two henchmen demons on his own while Cas went after Alastair. When he touched his head, the demon didn't budge from its host.

"Sorry kiddo, why don't you run to daddy?" Alastair punched him and sent him to the ground while Uriel made light work of the other two. He grabbed Castiel by the throat and began chanting.

Dean grabbed a crowbar and knocked him off, it got his attention but the crowbar dented slightly. Damn.

Alastair rubbed his jaw. "Dean Dean Dean, I am so disappointed. You had such promise!" He held his hand up and Dean, Sam and Kayla all lost their breath. They hit their knees.

While Uriel was distracted Anna snatched the necklace from his throat, his amulet held her grace. She smashed it on the floor and they watched as a blinding light filled her body.

"Shut your eyes." She hit her knees and started glowing. "Shut your eyes!"

The humans did as they were told. No burning out of the eyeballs please.

They heard Anna scream and when it died out she was gone, along with Alastair and the other demons. Dean held his hand out and helped Kayla up before approaching Cas and Uriel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna go get Anna? Or are you scared now?"

"This isn't over." Uriel reached for him but Castiel pulled him back.

"It's over to me."

Castiel looked at them, then they disappeared.

Ruby staggered over, blood seeping through her shirt.

Dean glanced at her. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry I was late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

"I gotta hand it to you girls, bringing them all together, good plan."

Ruby shrugged. "Well since you wouldn't let us just hand them Anna on a silver platter…"

"Which was our original plan." Kayla smirked.

"So I guess she's some big time angel now." Sam stated. "I bet she's happy, wherever she is."

Dean grimaced. "I doubt it."

Kayla looked at him, he was lucky she hadn't gone with the original plan. Especially when she saw Anna kiss him. Good thing she didn't have Castiel on speed dial.


	9. Chapter 9

So the angels versus demons death match was finally over, for now anyway. They stood outside by the Impala, soaking in the non-lethal atmosphere. Dean was anxious; after what Anna had told him and Alastair blurted out in front of everyone, it was only a matter of time before his experience in hell got leaked. He might as well be the one to spill it.

"So I know you guys heard him."

"What?" Sam took a swig of beer.

"Alastair, when he said I had promise. You're not curious?"

"I'm damn curious." He shrugged. "But Kayla made me promise to shut up about hell."

Dean smirked slightly and nodded, he exhaled slowly. "It wasn't four months you know. It was up here but down there, I don't know. Time's different. It was more like forty years."

Kayla stared at her beer bottle; forty years made her time of misery on Earth seem like chump change.

Sam shook his head. "My God."

"They um, they sliced and carved, and tore at me in ways that you…" he shook his head, sparing the graphics. "Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly, I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start it all over. And Alastair, at the end of every day, every single one, he would come over and make me an offer. He'd take me off the rack, if I put souls on. If I started the torture."

Kayla could feel the tears starting just thinking about it, just imagining what he had to go through because they couldn't help him.

"Everyday I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years I told him." He paused, fighting back his anger at himself. "But then I couldn't do it anymore." His voice trembled when he continued. "I couldn't. Then I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The things that I did to them…"

"Dean, you held out for thirty years." Sam cleared his throat. "That's longer than anyone would have."

She put her bottle down and slid her hand over his. "It's not your fault."

He shook his head and wiped the tears from his face, only to have more fall. "How I feel, this, inside me…I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"Dean." She tugged his shirt forward and kissed him. "It's going to get better, you have to believe that."

He pulled her against him and kissed her on top of the head but didn't respond. It wasn't the kind of thing that gets better, or even gets forgiven. What he did was unspeakable. He was weak and he tortured hundreds, no, thousands of souls on that rack. He'd become everything he hated.


End file.
